Motel Eyes
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Mistoffelees goes to a bar, trying to find his cousin...when he comes across a very mysterious Queen. She's enchanting, she's mesmerising...she's Cassandra...but somethings off with her, her eyes are dark and cold and Misto's caught in her sights.


Okay, this is sort of my second in series, you don't need to read them in order because they're just one-shots…I pair cats with Rick Springfield's songs…the first one was Don't Talk To Strangers with Tumble and Jemima…

I don't own Cats…sigh.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mistoffelees headed into the bar, looking for his cousin. He sighed and sat at the bar, ordering a plain milk. He looked around the cat 'bar'. It had small tables, which were actually made out of small wooden crates that humans had thrown out.

"Well, hello there…haven't seen you around here, gorgeous," Misto looked around, seeing a sleek Abyssinian. Misto's eyes widened at the gorgeous, slim queen.

_Her come on was direct and strong  
From her question to her kiss  
She said she'd had a little much to drink  
She didn't usually do this  
But she was looking for another head to scalp tonight  
And she had me right between her sights_

Misto spoke to Cassandra for a while. She told him about her and he told her about him.

"So, you dance?" She asked. Misto nodded. Cassandra smiled…but something was off, it seemed sort of…cold.__

I turned to face her as the jukebox clicked off  
Playing a favourite song  
And she looked pretty in the low lit bar  
But something was wrong  
I saw a dull red neon sign flashing in her eyes  
It said " Vacancy," she had Motel Eyes

Misto gave a small nervous smile. Something was off about Cassandra…she was gorgeous and she was talking to him? Her smile seemed fixed as well, but Misto was enchanted by her. She was so different from the Queens at the junk yard.__

They were black as the night  
And shone like a star  
Fueled by the light  
From a medicine jar  
I looked again but there was nothing there  
But ice in her eyes  
There's no disguising Motel Eyes

Misto laughed and nodded at something she had said. Misto gave a nervous jump when Cassandra trailed her tail up his thigh. She gave a smirk at his nervousness, at the blush creeping into his white cheeks. Misto felt a little uneasy now…her eyes seemed so cold…he wanted to get away.__

She had the angles all down pat  
Her average must be high  
And though it could have been a pleasure  
I just had to say goodbye  
Though there was something wicked  
'Bout the way she flexed her thighs  
She scared me with her Motel Eyes

"I really have to go," Misto said, trying to stand. She just pulled him back down, looking at him, her dark eyes unblinking as they stared at him. Misto was unnerved. Where was Alonzo? He wanted to get away from here!__

They were black as the night  
And shone like a star  
Fueled by the light  
From a medicine jar  
I looked again but there was nothing there  
But ice in her eyes  
There's no disguising Motel Eyes

Misto shook his head, trying to get away from her, but she just gripped his paws tightly, drawing him closer. He felt like he was getting drawn in by the cold smile, the dark eyes…but he wanted to get away!__

She started saying something  
'Bout movement versus size  
The sign kept flashing in her Motel Eyes

She started talking about his height, about how cute he was, that she didn't care that he was short…because he could move, he could dance. Misto stammered thanks, looking desperately for an escape. Cassandra smiled darkly at him, her paws holding him in place.__

They were black as the night  
And shone like a star  
Fueled by the light  
From a medicine jar  
I looked again but there was nothing there  
But ice in her eyes  
There's no disguising Motel Eyes

Misto struggled to get free. He was scared…she was scaring him.

"Let me go," Misto pleaded with her. Cassandra tilted her head.

"Why, baby face?"

"I need to get back to the yard, they'll start to freak out," Cassandra rolled her eyes and let go of his paws.

"Kitten," She hissed. Misto didn't care, he ran from the bar. Those dark, soulless eyes scared him and he wanted to get far away…because he knew if he didn't, he'd become her next victim, her prey.__

Black as the night  
Black as the night, Motel Eyes  


Misto was talking to Jemima and Victoria when Munkustrap walked up to them.

"We have a new Jellicle," He told them. Munkustrap turned and gestured behind him. Misto froze when he saw a tall, slim, Abyssinian Queen, talking to his cousin, to Alonzo, who seemed drawn in to her…seemed enchanted.

"Her name is Cassandra," Munkustrap said but his voice seemed distant as Cassandra's cold eyes met Misto's. Cassandra smirked at him and went back to talking to Alonzo, who was hanging onto her every word. Misto looked at his cousin, sighing.

Alonzo had fallen for the soulless Motel Eyes.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay, a little weird….

Song is Motel Eyes by Rick Springfield…it's sort of…I guess it's sort of part of a series…a Rick Springfield one where I pair cats to his songs?

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
